Christmas in Rome: Friends United
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: This for Tiger's Contest. The most unexpected thing to ever happen was a reunion between friends during the time of Battle Bladers until the Nemesis Crisis. All of them are in Caesar's Mansion in Rome and is there going to be disasters ahead. What are the children are doing in the mansion? Read to find out. Rated K for small violent scene in flashback.


"Are we lost?" asks a vermilion haired girl.

A teenage boy looks over at a familiar blonde haired Italian girl and asks, "Why are going to the forest again?"

A sixteen year old Italian girl with bright blue colored eyes and wavy shoulder length blonde hair looks over at two of her friends. She explains to Xiaozhi, who was the Eurasian vermilion haired fifteen year old. Standing right next to her was another red-headed teenager, but he also has golden brown colored eyes. He was about two years younger than Valentina and a year younger than Xiaozhi.

"Do not worry about it Xiaozhi because we are going to find your earring somewhere," comments Valentina to the red haired teenage girl

The fourteen year old teenage boy wonders where the European girl gets her sense of adventure from and he knows it was not her father. As the three teens continue on walking, sky blue colored eyes looks over and sees the group walking together. A sigh was heard and that person takes out a launcher and beyblade and launches it towards a tree. As the bey slams into the three, Xiaozhi looks over her and sees a familiar turquoise haired blader standing there.

"Watch where you are launching that bey Shou!" yells Xiaozhi.

The blader known as Shou yells back, "Why the hell are you roaming around the forest."

"I lost an earring and we are searching for it," simply states the Eurasian teen to the agitated Japanese teenager.

Xiaozhi reveals her right ear, which was missing an earring to prove it. Shou scoffs and decides to leave the three teens behind since it was not his business to get in trouble with these three.

Daisuke asks, "Why do I think you and Shou has a bigger rivalry then when he and I argue?"

"Better if you leave them be Daisuke because something rivalries are inevitable," comments Valentina.

Xiaozhi looks over and sees something shinning so brightly. She immediately rushes towards it, which makes Valentina and Daisuke follow from behind. The Eurasian teenager looks over and sees an emerald star shaped stud earring on the ground. Xiaozhi picks it up and puts it inside the coat pocket. A smile appears on the fifteen year old's face since she was lucky enough to find her earring.

Inside the mansion, a seventeen year old teenager was sitting down on an armchair while reading a novel. Her lavender colored haired was straighten, but she was also wearing a red and gold colored headband on. Her blue colored eyes looks over at the small words on the book and continues on reading. She then picks up a cup of tea that was on the table. As she takes a sip, the door opens suddenly. This catches the older teen's attention as another seventeen year old walks into the library. He has short and messy brown colored haired and also violet colored eyes.

"What are you doing here Minerva?" asks the seventeen year old Asian boy.

The lavender haired girl known as Minerva responds, "Valentina's father showed me the library since he knows about my passion for books. So I decide to read some novels here. I am currently reading the English rendition of Le Fantome de l'Opera right now Ji."

"Whatever," mutters Ji to himself.

Minerva asks, "Why are you here if you do not have any interest in reading?"

"I was roaming around the mansion like some of the others kids that are here," responds the Chinese seventeen year old before leaving.

As Ji closes the door, Minerva sighs to herself and continues reading the novel on her own. As the older teenager was walking around the mansion, he looks over and sees Daisuke, Xiaozhi, and Valentina walking inside the mansion.

Ji states, "Looks like they are back from their nature walk."

As Xiaozhi removes her coat, an older Chinese man looks over at the vermilion haired teen with his emerald colored eyes. He looks over and sees the emerald stud earring on the fifteen year old's right ear.

"Looks like you found your earring there Xiao," says the older man to Xiaozhi.

Xiaozhi responds back, "Yes I know father and at least I know well not to roam around the forest with anything expensive."

"I see that you understand that now Xiaozhi and you should before more careful next time," responds Da Xiang to his daughter.

Da Xiang never thought that Xiaozhi would actually go back to the forest just to find that missing earring. At least she was safe since Valentina knows around the forest since it was near the mansion. Valentina appears and tells the two of them to come over since it was time for dinner. Both daughter and father look at each other before leaving. As the walk into the dining hall, Minerva appears with the book she was reading in her hands. Ji and Shou was walking into the dining room arguing, while Valentina, Daisuke, and a blonde haired boy with purple colored eyes tries to stop the fight between the two of tem.

"Stop you two!" yells Valentina.

Ji responds, "It is not fault that he always tries to provoke me."

"You two both have anger problems," comments the blonde haired sixteen year old boy.

Shou yells, "I thought you was my friend Charlton."

"Like I am going to take sides with a loud mouth Shou," responds back Charlton.

Kyouya, who was sitting down on the dining table calls his son and tells him to sit down already. Shou sighs to himself and decides to leave, which makes Ji smile at him.

A familiar voice states, "You also should sit down too Ji."

The seventeen year old brunette turns his head over and sees a muscular man with spiky brown hair and violet colored eyes stands right next to him. Ji sighs to himself and sits down right next to Minerva. Caesar walks inside and sees Valentina inside the dining room directing the guests to their seats. He smiles and sees the sight of seeing her trying to be generous to the guests. As she sits down next to Xiaozhi, her intense blue colored eyes looks over and sees Charlton, who was talking to his father. A blush appears on her face, which brings attention to her best friend. This brings attention to Da Xiang of course because a lot of memories have been recalled.

"Da Xiang, what are you thinking about?" asks a familiar voice.

His emerald eyes looks over and stares at Ginga before saying, "About the memories we had we our kids age."

Ginga then looks over at his son Daisuke and sees him talking to Luna, who was King's daughter. They are around the same age and they are showing off their beyblades in the dining table.

"When we are going to battle?" asks the dark blue haired teenager to her companion.

Daisuke responds back, "Soon and this time I am going to win."

"No I am going to win!" exclaims another voice.

Daisuke and Luna turns their head over and sees a black haired fourteen year old boy with red streaks in his hair. He shows off his beyblade, which makes Luna smirk.

Luna states, "You are not going to beat me Jordan because you know well that I have always beaten you a in beybattle since we got our beys a long time ago."

"Remember I am the Number One Blader of the World!" exclaims Jordan.

Another male voice responds back, "Not if you keep on losing like that you are not going to be number one."

Jordan looks over and sees his father rubbing his black and red colored hair, which makes the fourteen year old yell at him. The adults begins laughing while Minerva was still reading that book. A lavender haired man looks over at his daughter sees how interested she was in this novel.

"You seem to be enjoying reading this book," comments the lavender haired man to his only child.

Minerva responds, "Yes because I never thought this book was quite intriguing to read and it is considered to be a great piece of literature."

Caesar sees how much their children are trying to enjoy themselves this Christmas. He can see the different personalities their children have, which shows reminiscence of their own personalities at the age. Valentina then looks over at her father and sees how he and friends are acting. It was not a disaster, which was a huge surprise because everybody seems to matured since what has happened in the past. The blonde haired Italian teen thought it was a bit awkward to find out that spending Christmas with her father's friends and family. She never thought it would be like this until Caesar looks over at his daughter suddenly.

"Is something troubling you Valentina?" asks Caesar.

Valentina wonders, "Why would plan such huge Christmas Event like this one?"

Caesar could tell that Valentina feels a bit uncomfortable about the whole thing until he begins telling her stories of what he and friends have done during their past.

"When and how did you met Xiaozhi's father?" ask the Italian girl to her father.

He states, "It was during Big Bang Bladers since his team, Team Wang Hu Zhong was facing my team, which was Team Excalibur. They were our semi-final match on the A-Block matches. We ended up winning the match, but I did not get to battle him until our encounter in Hades City. I thought I lost everything until Da Xiang reminded me that I did not lose everything and my friends supported me."

Xiaozhi then looks over and wonders about something that never came up into her mind until now.

"Father, I want to know something," says Xiaozhi.

Da Xiang asks his daughter, "What is it Xiao?"

"How did you meet mother to begin with?" wonders the vermilion haired Eurasian teen.

* * *

_ As I walked in the snowy city of Moscow, I looked over and saw the many Russians were shopping for Christmas gifts. I never thought that this huge Russian city would be full of people shopping at this time. Suddenly a teen around my age pushed me out of the way and I glared at the young man. _

_"Give me back my beyblade!" yelled a female voice._

_The elegant sound caught my attention as I saw a beautiful Eurasian teenager with short vermilion colored hair that was in a pixie cut. She had these soft golden colored eyes and she watched as the thief ranaway with her beyblade. I then started to follow the ungrateful bastard and I saw the Eurasian blader running next to me. _

_The girl asked, "What are you doing?"_

_"Trying to get your beyblade back of course," I replied back._

_The vermilion haired Eurasian commented, "Thank you very much and let me introduce myself. My name is Ninel Lucia Velasquez Bychkov. I know my name is mouthful to say, but you can call me Ninel of course."_

_"Nice to meet you Ninel and I am Da Xiang Wang, the leader of Team Wang Hu Zhong," I responded back. _

_ As we walked into the alley, I warned Ninel to move back, but a beyblade was launched towards me. She immediately pushed me away and we both managed to dodge the beyblade with ease. Ninel told me that it was better for her to go in front she knew this alley well. She explained to me that there is group of bladers that take blader's beyblade and to sell their parts for a good amount of money._

_I commented, "You seem to know about them."_

_"They are an infamous group of part thieves all over Russia and majority of them live in Moscow, like myself," stated Ninel, "so of course I know a lot about them."_

_ I smiled and we both careful approached deeper into the alley. As we made it to the end, a group of Russian kids smirked and saw us standing there. They had Icicle Equuleus in their hands, which made Ninel growled lightly. _

_"I thought I told you that you cannot have you bey back," said a brown haired Russian teenager._

_The vermilion haired teen responded back, "Like that was going to happen Isay. You knew well that I was going to get Icicle Equuleus back."_

_"But you know how muc-"_

_Ninel retorted, "I do not care about the price of Icicle Equuleus' parts since I am still using this bey-"_

_ Suddenly I saw somebody hit Ninel behind a head with a metal baseball bat. As she landed onto the ground, I looked over and I stared into Isay's eyes with pure rage. I could not believe that somebody would do something like this to somebody like Ninel. Isay then looked over and saw the expression I had on my face. He simply smirked at my reaction. _

_"What are you going to about it know?" questioned Isay._

_I took out my beyblade and said, "I am going to get Icicle Equuleus back from your greedy hands."_

_ As I took out Rock Giraffe, Isay took out his beyblade and launcher. He then gave Icicle Equuleus to the guy who hit Ninel with the baseball bat. He told me that Ninel's beyblade was at risk. If I lost the battle, Icicle Equuleus is no more. We both launched our beyblades towards the dish that was there. As the two bey clashed, the match was immediately over. Isay's beyblade was knocked out of the dish, which shocked me. He did not put up a challenge with me. As the older Russian boy was about to smash Icicle Equuleus, I snatched it from his hands, but getting hit with the baseball bat. I felt the impact, but I did not let go Ninel's beyblade. I knew it was going to leave huge bruise. As he approached me, Isay blocked him and said to him that it was alright and that I won fair and square. I stood up and placed her beyblade into the pockets of my pants. I looked over and I saw Ninel, who regaining consciousness stood up. She was about to fall, but I caught her on time. _

_She asked, "Did you get Icicle Equuleus back?"_

_"Yes I did," I responded back._

_Ninel smiled and said, "Thank you Da Xiang."_

* * *

"So a group of thieves stole mother's Icicle Equuleus bey just to sell it's parts," states Xiaozhi.

Her father responds back, "Yes because Icicle Equuleus is basically one of the most expensive beyblades in Europe at that time."

A familiar woman's voice asks, "What are you talking about?"

Da Xiang and Xiaozhi looks to their right and sees a beautiful Russian-Spaniard woman standing behind the father-daughter duo. There was a warm smile on the now forty year old Eurasian woman. A smiles appears on Da Xiang's face and tells her to sit right next to him.

Da Xiang says, "You are finally back from the kitchen Ninel sweetheart."

"Of course because I was generous enough to cook something for the dinner," comments the vermilion haired woman to her husband.

Ginga looks over and sees Da Xiang and Ninel together. It was really predictable that these two was going to be together. Madoka, who was Ginga's wife for the last fifteen years looks over at her husband. He and their son Daisuke was talking to one another. She could not believe how peaceful it was to have a Christmas dinner among friends. It was not disastrous like she has predicted because all her friends seems settled down pretty well. There was some surprises that shocked everyone. One of them was King having a daughter, who was actually more mature than he was. Luna was considered to be mature even though she has this deep passion for beyblade.

Charlton, who was just sitting there looks over and sees Xiaozhi talking with Minerva. The blonde haired fifteen year old does not seem to know what to do.

"Is something wrong Charlton?" asks familiar voice.

The fifteen year old blonde haired teen responds back, "It's nothing at all father."

Chris, who was Charlton's father could tell that something was wrong. The fifteen year old comments that he thinks about his relationship with Xiaozhi. He mentions that he has crush on her, which makes his father smile of course. Xiaozhi was very interesting person that he has met and he could remember the day they first met. As everybody was enjoying their dinner, it was nice to see the entire group was enjoying their dinner in the Caesar Mansion in Rome.

After the dinner, everybody gathers around in the living room with mugs of hot chocolate and coffee in their hands. There was a huge plate of cookies and other desserts on the table. As Charlton places his hands on a strawberry cannoli, somebody else takes it. His violet colored eyes looks up and sees the familiar Eurasian teenager taking it.

"I am sorry," says Xiaozhi.

Charlton responds back as he takes another strawberry cannoli, "That is okay since I found another one anyway."

"That is good to know," responds the fifteen year Russian-Spaniard teen.

As the two teens talk to one another, Minerva on the other hand was reading the same novel until somebody approaches her. Her sky blue colored eyes looks over at dark blue haired seventeen year old boy. A smile appears on her face and tells him to sit right next to her.

"You are enjoy reading the books from the library," states dark blue haired Japanese boy.

Minerva smiles and responds back, "I really have an interest in books and I do not mind reading this magnificent novel there Chojiro,"

Dunamis and Ryutaro looks over and sees their children trying to have a conversation with one another. It was the same thing with Ji and Shou since they do not have anything better to do. Plus it was the only way to avoid any trouble in the mansion since Valentina was keeping an eye on those two.

"Who ever thought that our friends would enjoy this Christmas," comments Ginga as he walks towards two older me.

Ryutaro replies, "I agree with you Ginga since everyone has changed since after the adventures all of us have gone through."

"Yes and the heavens predict that there are going to be more adventures ahead for our children to enjoy," says Dunamis as he looks over a Minerva.

Valentina then looks over Xiaozhi and Minerva and tells them to come over. Both teens nods their heads and the blonde haired throws two microphones at the girls. Minerva was aware that Valentina wanted to a trio along with her and Xiaozhi. The lavender haired seventeen year old could not believe that Valentina actually means it even though Minerva has a great singing voice.

"What you guys are going to sing?" questions Charlton.  
Valentina responds, "It's our rendition of Diamond by Girls' Generation."

Suddenly Christmas-like music starts playing and the three girls hold on their microphones into their hands. Minerva was a bit nervous about this since she has never sing in front of a huge crowd likes this one. Xiaozhi comforts the nervous seventeen year old and that it was going to be okay.

**Minerva**

_When the snow begins to fly, above the smoky, smoky sky, you came_

_Along like a snowflake, and brightened up my day_

**Valentina**

_There is just one thing I need on this snowy winter day_

_Call me a fool to love you, but I want nothing but you_

**Xiaozhi**

_All I have to hear your voice, the one that brings me joy_

_And your warmth slowly wraps around my heart... boy, can't you see?_

**All**

_The lights are shining on me, and it's like a diamond_

_I'm spinning around, rocking around like a diamond_

**Valentina**

_That's because I'm filled with emotions_

**Xiaozhi**

_Everybody's waiting for the holidays_

_Candies and toys of silver trays_

_And there is one thing special... Boy, you are my present_

**Minerva**

_There is just one thing I need on this snowy winter day_

_Call me a fool to love you, but I want nothing but you_

**Valentina**

_All I have to hear your voice, the one that brings me joy_

_And your warmth slowly wraps around my heart... boy, can't you see?_

**All**

_The lights are shining on me, and it's like a diamond_

_I'm spinning around, rocking around like a diamond_

**Xiaozhi**

_That's because I'm filled with emotions_

_That's because I'm filled with emotions_

**Minerva**

_You're shining, you're gleaming_

_Oh, you melt me like white snow, oh_

_You're shining, you're gleaming_

**Valentina**

_And your warmth slowly wraps around my heart_

_Boy, can't you see! ~_

**All**

_The lights are shining on me, and it's like a diamond_

_I'm spinning around, rocking around like diamonds_

**Xiaozhi**

_To your heart~_

**All**

_The lights are shining on me, and it's like a diamond_

_I'm spinning around, rocking around like a diamond_

**Minerva**

_That's because I'm filled with emotions_

_That's because I'm filled with emotions_

Everybody cheers for the girls and Charlton appears and hugs Xiaozhi, which makes the Eurasian teen blush. Da Xiang, Ninel, and Chris laughs at the sight of this because they never thought that they would actually make a cute couple. The blonde haired teenager kisses Xiaozhi in the cheek, which makes the sixteen year old blush a deeper shade of crimson. Minerva looks over and sees Chojiro there. They smiles at one another before the dark blue haired teenagers hugs one another. Dunamis and Ryutaro was shocked to see this, but then again everybody was enjoying this Christmas. Friends and families have united once again to celebrate this beautiful holiday. Ryutaro smiles as he sees his former rivals trying to open their gifts. From Battle Bladers to the Nemesis Crisis, it seems that everyone has truly settled in to a good life and all of them wish that their children have the same adventures they did years later.

**List of Children and their Parents**

Daisuke Hagane (14)- Son of Ginga Hagane and Madoka Amano

Shou Tategami (15)- Son of Kyouya Tategami and Hikaru Hasama

Chojiro Fukami (17)- Son of Ryutaro Fukami

Jordan Kadoya (14)- Son of Masaume Kadoya

Xiaozhi Lily Wang Velasquez (15)- Daughter of Da Xiang Wang and Ninel Wang Velasquez

Valentina Caesar (16)- Daughter of Julius Caesar

Ji (17)- Son of Aguma

Luna (14)- Daughter of King

Minerva (17)- Daughter of Dunamis

Charlton (16)- Son of Chris

* * *

**This ends this lovely one-shot! I really loved this one and it is perfect for the Christmas season. Stay tune because I have one more Christmas One-Shot to work on. But for now, please read and review. I wish you all a wonderful Christmas and a splendid New Year's Day!**

**Song Used: Diamond by Girls' Generation**

**Album: 2011 Winter SMTown- The Warmest Gift**

**Le Fantome de l'Opera is the Phantom of the Opera in French since it was originally a French Novel written by Gaston Leroux in 1909**


End file.
